Tell me you love me
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Kai swallowed harshly as he began to ascend up the stairs, mumbling greetings to various people walking past. He had to know, or even to tell him would bring some small sense of satisfaction to his heart. YAOI TYKA


_**Tell me you love me  
**__**Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
**__**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from beyblade. **_

_I am so sorry to all for not updating in such a long time! But this will keep you hanging on for a while till I can update. Almost finished my exams! **This is seriously scribble**…so yeah…just warning!  
_

Kai swallowed harshly as he began to ascend up the stairs, mumbling greetings to various people walking past. He had to know, or even to tell him would bring some small sense of satisfaction to his heart. He walked down the bustling hallway, the bride's room giving him a familiar heart ache as he walked past. He reassured himself again that what he was doing was right. For both their sakes.

Arriving at the groom's door, he felt his heart beat speed up, racking painfully against his ribs. Could he really do this? Could he really tell him? Sucking in a shaky breath, he slipped in the room quietly, closing the door behind him. There was no turning back now.

To his surprise he found no one in the room, besides the blue haired man staring at his complexion. Kai felt his legs slightly weaken at the site, his eyes roaming over the young man. His tanned skin hidden under a black and white tuxedo, his long deep blue hair pulled into a traditional Kinomiya wedding braid, ending half way down his back. He saw a sense of sadness in the young mans blue eyes. The blue eyes he had fallen for all those years ago. The man was so lost in his thoughts that he did not even notice when Kai slipped in his room. This didn't matter to Kai, he was just grateful that the young man was alone.

"You told me that you always wanted to marry in the traditional Kinomiya clothes" he whispered, the blue haired man's eyes widening as he spun around to face him. "Kai…" he breathed, his blue eyes sparkling in disbelief. "Tyson…" Kai stated, taking a step in his direction. Tyson's expression softened as his eyes sparkled a little. "What are you doing here?" he asked, Kai's eyes never leaving his. Kai smiled a little before taking another step forward "I came to ask you something" he replied, Tyson still staring into his eyes. Tyson swallowed harshly at Kai's closeness. "Okay then…ask away" he stated, crimson orbs boring through his blue. Kai took a deep breath before taking a couple more steps towards him. Stopping only two feet away, he sighed. "When we were….we were dating…did you ever love me?" Tyson's eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat. "Cause I know I didn't tell you, but I loved you ever second" Kai whispered, glancing down at his hands nervously as he wrung them together "and even though I left cause I was scared about how deep my love for you was getting" taking another step, Tyson's heart rate quickened. He was only one step away. "I wanted to let you know that that I love you still. And to ask you a question" staring into his crimson orbs, Tyson felt his heart break.

"Do you love her Tyson? Really love her? More than me?" He asked, Tyson's eyes widening at the question. "I…I…" Tyson shook his head as tears in his eyes blurred his vision. Turning his back on him, Tyson clenched his fists. "You just can't come back into my life Kai and expect everything to be the same! Carrie asked me to marry her and I said yes!" Kai's eyes flashed with pain as he gently nodded. "I understand" he whispered, taking a black velvet box out of his pocket and placing it on the table next to them. "This was for another question I was going to ask you a long time ago. Good bye Tyson" he chocked, opening the door and exiting the room.

Leaning against the closed door, Kai felt his heart rip into small pieces. Feeling the tears slide down his cheeks, he broke into a run, the people going past him in a blur.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he watched Kai run across his lawn and into his car. Accelerating and speeding down the street. He hung his head as he clenched his fists. "Kai…" he whispered, sniffling before glancing behind him at the object he had left behind. Reaching out, he let his shaky hand grasp the object so he could take a closer look. He sucked in a deep breath harshly, opening the box and staring in surprise. Inside was a ring, one piece of silver with a blue imprint of a dragon, and a piece of gold with a red imprint of a phoenix twisted together. Tyson felt hot tears that began to fall as he slid to the ground. On the inside there was clear writing: 'To the one person I will love for eternity. Takao Kinomiya. I will be eternally yours. Kai.'

Tyson could not stop the sob that escaped his throat. Kai wanted to marry him. Gods how he wanted it too. But he had made promises of eternity to someone else. What was he going to do? Hearing a knock at the door, he quickly stood and was disappointed to find it was only Max. "Hey Ty…are you okay? I just saw Kai run out of the house crying not to long ago…" The news of Kai crying brought a sharp twang in his heart. Forcing a smile, he shrugged under Max's suspicious glance. "Everything's fine. Is there anything else?" Max shrugged as he grinned. "Its time" Tyson nodded as Max left him for a moment alone. He glanced at himself in the mirror and slipped the ring in his pocket. He had made his decision.

Kai stumbled out of his car as he ran through the park, the grass crumpling beneath his feet. He knew he should have never gone. The little voice in the back of his head had told him this would happen. He slid down on the wooden bridge, arms propped up before him, legs dangling over the running stream. He thought Tyson still loved him…he thought that their memories meant something special...he thought wrong. Leaning his head against his crossed arms, he felt his hot tears sear through the fabric. He had been to late…if only he had told him sooner…if only he wasn't so frightened all those months ago they'd still be together…If only he knew what he knew now.

Watching the river stream peacefully float by, he wiped the tears from his eyes. The sun was due to go down soon, the land covered in an orange tinge. Tears resurfaced again as a thought crossed his mind. It was exactly seven years ago that he had first met him. At this exact time. At this exact place.

Tyson was the first person that ever cared about him and became his first love. Kai doubted that he could ever love again; he didn't want anyone but Tyson. Feeling drained, he wiped the tears away once more and stared numbly at the river, watching the water slide over the rocks. "You promised me I'd never see you cry again…" Kai's eyes snapped open as he looked behind him, Tyson smiling softly at him from the edge of the bridge. Kai could only gape at him as he walked over and took a seat next to him. Tyson sighed as he glanced at the shocked Kai next to him. "Kai…you look like a fish!" Tyson chuckled as a small smile played across his lips. "What are….what are you doing here?" Kai asked, Tyson smiling before placing his chin on his crossed arms. "I made my decision" he stated, flashing his left hand, a familiar glint coming from it. Kai gaped even more as he stared at him in disbelief. "Are you….are you serious?" he asked, Tyson tilting his head so that he could give Kai a grin. "Yeah…I think I am" replied, entwining his fingers with his.

Kai slowly began to grin as he chuckled, Tyson laughing alongside with him. Tyson turned towards him as he stared into his crimson eyes. "Tell me…" he whispered, Kai's eyes widening. "Tell you what?" he asked, unnerved by Tyson's seriousness. "Tell me that you love me…" he replied, Kai's smiling slightly. Leaning forward, his lips inches away from his he whispered "I love you Tyson Kinomiya" and with that he sealed the distance in a warm kiss. Breaking apart the pair grinned as the stood. "Was your fiancé okay?" Kai asked him, Tyson frowning. "I found her making out with Tala. She sounded okay to me" Kai's eyes widened as he slipped his hand in his. "No matter, we still have each other" he stated, kissing the back of Tyson's hand. "That we do".

Walking across the bridge, the happy couple laughed to themselves. They both knew they had a long way to go, but at least they knew that they would always go through the obstacles together.

_**THE END?**_

_Sorry it was so short and kinda crap. But Serena429 loved it so I posted it up. Sorry again guys, I promise I'll update soon! And there MAY be a sequel to this. MAYBE! But it'll be a totally diffrent story. Sorry again! _

_Edhel _


End file.
